This invention relates to a mounting for computer screen displays, and particularly for notebook and laptop computers.
Ever since the introduction of the personal computer there has been a recognition that postural and visual strain are caused by extended viewing of the screen display as currently mounted, i.e., a simple hinging of the screen housing to the rear of the computer casing. Various devices in the past have been invented to alleviate these problems when using the full size personal computer. Most of these efforts have comprised a mounting that allows adjusting the tilt position of the monitor to reduce visual and postural strain.
In the notebook or laptop computer, the problem is more severe and has remained unsolved. While some inventors have recognized the need, no practical solution has been developed. The use of a portable shelf or screen tilting levers proposed in early efforts at portability have been found to be impractical. Manufacturers and users have come to accept these postural and visual problems as disadvantages to be tolerated to gain the convenience of compactness and portability of the laptops.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,607, issued Jan. 7, 1997, for a xe2x80x9cPortable Shelf For Notebook Computersxe2x80x9d recognizes the difficulties of long term use of a laptop, and provides a portable support shelf to adjust the computer""s height. The inventor cites the advantage of using the shelf to raise the keyboard higher than the user""s lap, but lower than normal desk top height. An important disadvantage is the lack of portability since it defeats the main advantage of using a notebook or laptop computer. There are two more serious drawbacks, which are important to appreciate, because they bring to light two serious drawbacks of notebook or laptop computer use. The first is that by lowering the keyboard below desk height to better accommodate wrist use, the postural strain on the back, and especially the neck, are actually increased over desk height use. It is a strain to try to view the screen at a low position even at desk top level. The second is that visual details of the display screen are made more difficult to distinguish when the screen is lowered. What would instead be helpful would be to raise the display screen about six inches above desk height and move it closer to the eyes. But if a portable shelf is used, or any means to raise the whole computer much above desk height, it would then make using the hands and wrists almost impossible.
In the context of personal computers and monitors, the art has recognized the advantages of screen position adjustment. A prior patent for xe2x80x9cA Compact Electronic Computerxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,032, issued Jul. 25, 1989, describes a personal portable computer that includes a display monitor adjustment. The invention is a complete computer, portable and compact for its 1989 time period. One of its claims is a spring means for adjusting its display screen by allowing the bottom of the display screen to tip outward. While this was a helpful visual adjustment, it was limited to this specific action, accomplished by a complex ratchet mechanism. It is a design of an outmoded portable, and does not anticipate today""s notebook computer, and its operation has no relationship in design or function to the present invention.
Another prior art innovation, is described in a patent for xe2x80x9cAn Adjustable Display Panel For Portable Computerxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,419, issued May 23, 1989. While this device relates to the personal portable computer of 1989 and does not anticipate the compact flat notebook or laptop computer, it does recognize the need for display screen adjustment. By a short set of flat levers linked by hinges and curved guide tracks, the display screen is allowed to raise in height and tilt in a fixed arc. Additional screen tilt is accomplished by a saddle that the whole computer frame rests on. It provides additional adjustment by moving in an arc on its yoke and base.
Manipulating this terminal package could provide convenience for earlier portable computers of this portable sewing machine shape, but has no way of benefitting the present day compact and light weight notebook and laptop computers built to travel in a brief case. In fact, the simple adjustment stands for today""s personal computer monitors have made this invention outmoded even for largely personal computers. It is designed for the three component system of the monitor, keyboard panel, and terminal; it cannot accommodate either personal computers or notebook types; it uses a series of flat brackets with hinges in between; it pivots on a spring mechanism; the display panel is raised following the arc of a curved track and locks in place by compression in the end of the tracks; it cannot be used with notebook computers.
Another recognition of the advantage of screen adjustment is found in a patent for a xe2x80x9cPortable Computer Provided With A Tilting Screen Articulated Thereon By Tilting Linkage With A Bent Shapexe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,402, issued Apr. 21, 1992. This patent relates to a design of an entire computer that is vertical in structure with a separate keyboard, like the personal computers used in households today. Like the previously discussed patent, it does not provide a mechanical operation that could be useful to today""s compact notebook. The working attachment to the screen section is a cranked bent lever. The screen moves from one open face vertical position to roughly the same plane, able to tilt slightly. The display screen when closing moves to its vertical resting position, is folded back against the vertical terminal, and the keyboard is then clipped onto the screen and the terminal making a total vertical package, similar in shape and size to a small traveling utility bag.
FIG. 7 of the ""402 patent shows an alternate articulation device which incorporates a connecting bar to eliminate twist or torque in the display section""s operation. In addition, the bent crank like brackets, of this prior art alternate, are controlled by a long coiled spring that exerts frictional pressure on the connecting rod by applying pressure against phalanges on a mechanism that encompasses the connecting rod. These phalanges, held against rings, maintain a selected position by friction applied by the spring and its mechanism that encircles the connecting rod or axle.
While prior art in the form of a shelf design attempts to address ergonomic problems of the notebook or laptop computer, it offers more strain than benefit. Besides being a cumbersome piece of additional equipment, it mistakenly sacrifices the needs of the back, the neck, and the eyes to protect the wrist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,214 discloses a screen display support for a portable computer comprised of two arms hinged to the case and pivoted to the screen display so as to allow the screen to be swung towards the front of the case and angularly adjusted. While this allows some improvement in that the screen can be tilted up from viewing or swung towards the user, some bending over would still be necessary as the screen is not able to be moved up appreciably in relation to the viewer""s eyes in the various adjusted positions.
Other prior art does not present display screen adjustment mechanisms suitable to the notebook or laptop computers in use today. Those inventions that are available are designs for a specific computer type that bears no resemblance to what is used today. While most include attempts at screen adjustment, none have come into common use. They are intended for computer configurations no longer popular. Their mechanics offer no practical means of adjusting today""s portable designs. Their mechanics are bulky and complex and do not solve the postural and visual problems of the notebook or laptop computer.
The object of the present invention is to provide a practical ergonomic mounting for a computer display screen which allows the screen itself to be properly positioned with respect to the user to minimize eye strain and postural problems without compromising other uses of the computer.
The above recited object of the invention, as well as others which will become apparent upon a reading of the following specification and claims, are achieved by a mounting mechanism including a support structure comprised of one or more support members holding the display screen housing which support structure has a hinged connection at one end to the computer casing to allow the support and flat display screen housing to be swung up from a down position overlying the computer casing. The support member (or members) are interengaged with the display screen housing by a slidable connection creating an extension-retraction relationship allowing the screen display housing to be extended on the one or more support members so as to be shifted up to be located substantially closer to the eyes of the operator. The support member or members also have a pivotal connection to the screen display housing which allows the screen display to be tilted back for optimal viewing after being shifted to its raised position.
The one or more support members preferably comprises a single central supporting panel member having a hinged connection at one end to the rear edge of the computer casing. The panel member is normally stored flat in a recess in the back of the screen housing, when not in use. When stored, the upper end of the panel member is pushed against the top end of the recess in the display screen housing.
To deploy the display screen, the panel member and display screen are first swung up together on the hinged connection. From this upright position, the screen display housing can be pulled upwardly on the panel member, to be shifted to an extended position above the computer casing. The panel member mounts the screen display on pivot shafts which are held by attachments that are slidable down concealed spaces extending along either side of the recess in the rear of the screen display screen at it is shifted upwardly. The panel member may be tilted forwardly on its hinged connection to the computer casing to also swing the display screen forwardly as it is shifted upwardly closer to the user""s eyes. After reaching its fully extended, raised position, the display screen also can be tilted back on the pivot shaft to a desired viewing angle.
In this position, back and neck strain are reduced because the screen can be put in a closer raised position where there is no need to lean forward. What also takes place is improved readability as the closeness of the screen to the viewer""s eyes makes details and fonts sharper to the extent that the work use of the notebook computer rivals that of the personal computer.
In a second embodiment, the display screen is mounted on a pair of elongated spaced apart support arm members, each received in a respective concealed pocket in the rear of the display screen housing, and are pulled out to shift the display screen upwardly. They are each hinged at one end to the computer casing and pivoted at their other ends to the screen display housing to allow tilting adjustments.
Some of the advantages of the present invention over the prior art are:
(A) Strain on the user""s back from long term use is reduced.
(B) The neck strain from constantly leaning or hunching forward to recognize details is eliminated.
(C) Eye strain is reduced by providing better clarity by moving the screen display closer to the user""s eyes.
(D) The notebook or laptop is provided with a greater comfort level that makes it able to compete against the full sized personal computer.
(E) Greater freedom of selection of working positions is allowed, while including the option of using the standard working positions.
(F) There is no complex series of cumbersome levers and unsightly hinges.
(G) When not in use, the support components are stored unobtrusively.
(H) The same compact and light weight traveling convenience of the notebook computer is maintained, while furnishing outstanding new advantages.